The man on Watermelon Road
by ViloDex
Summary: It's been a while since i've completed the game, I even bothered to download a mod just to keep things fresh within the game, but something's been... off. I couldn't tell why, everything is as it should be, but I can't help but think that something else is going on.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a deafening cacophony, jolting up from the covers of my bed. "Damn, what the hell is all that noise?" I murmured to myself. Then realizing that the noise is coming from the alarms I've set, since school was starting in a couple of weeks and had to get used to it again. Quickly turning the alarms off and plopping myself back into bed. Why do I even bother? I've managed to always catch the bus" I think to myself, knowing that half the time it's by the skin of my teeth.

Despite that rude awakening, I decided I should get up, might as well stick to my original schedule then completely screw myself over when school actually starts.  
I start walking to the bathroom but, "Something's off", I muttered to myself. I noticed the moment I woke up, but decided im just being somnolent, funny enough, that feeling goes away after I freshened up.

After completing my chores I decide to get on my computer, and to no surprise, I'm greeted by Monika and her smile. "Good morning love!" She says gleefully. "Morning Monika", I say quietly, slightly embarrassed by the fact that i'm talking to my 2D girlfriend.

"Ready to spend another day with me?"

"Always am"


	2. Note:

Sorry that the First chapter is really short, it's just that I keep getting new ideas and it keeps interfering with what i previously wrote, so i decided to put out the first chapter out there and keep it short an simple. I know it might look similar to some other fanfics, but... never mind, I should just keep it at that. Anyways, hope you look forward to reading the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 2

The day goes on as any other, I leave Monika running in the background while playing with some pals on my console. The match ends and I tell them,

"It's pretty late, Ima actually go to bed"

"Aw come on, it's only 12:00" One voice says

"Yeah c'mon, at least one more game" Another says

I was actually kind of reluctant since we were on a winning streak, but I check on the computer to see the time, but I notice that there's new dialogue in Monika's text box

"Hey Manny!"

"What? That's new" I murmur to myself. She never says that apart from when I open up the game

"So you gonna play another match?" One of the voices say

"Nah… something popped up, night you guys"

"Night" They both say

I quickly turn the console off and check back on Monika

"Hellooooo, anyone there? Maybe I'm not executing the words properly"

My eyes widened

Wait, how is this even possible, am I getting hacked through the game? Is this part of the new update?

"Uhhh, hello?" I say aloud

"I knew I did everything correctly this time! I'm so glad, hello Manny!"

"No no no no no, am I imagining this, this a dream? How is this even possible?

"Not a dream love"

No, there is no damn way that this is even conceivable, we are nowhere near being able to create such advanced A.I, she can hear what I'm saying, how did she even get access to it? No, hold up, I should probably ask her than keep asking myself these questions, or even question her if this is actually the mod.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this"

"Yeah, you look like you're thinking about something, and don't worry about it, I'm just so happy I can actually talk to you through my own words"

She can access my damn laptop cam? There's no damn way this is the mod's doing. I'm in complete awe, something so inconceivable is actually happening right in front of me

"Aw come on Manny, we can finally truly talk to each other, and you're as silent as ever, not that I have anything to compare to this moment, but your expression is priceless!"

"I'm actually about to faint"

"That surprised huh?"

"Yeah, why the fuck wouldn't I be?" I say as I realize that she's a real being

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Monika, I really am. My brain is still processing the whole situation"

"I'll admit that you didn't strike me as the one to curse a lot, but it's ok"

"No it's not, I barely ever swear, I finally get to talk to you and get mad out of frustration"

"It's alright Manny, it's not like you've experienced anything like this"

"Yeah, thanks for being so understanding"

"Well what kind of girlfriend would I be if got mad over a slip up?"  
"You'd be surprised act- never mind"

I honestly still don't believe this. It really does feel like a dream, nothing seems real enough, maybe it's just me, or perhaps it's my new prescription. I don't know, this is all too surreal. But that still leaves one important question to be answered

"So, you've been real this whole time?"

"This whole time, love"

Hey guys! I know that this chapter isn't as long as some would hope, but lately iv'e felt fatigued sorry if it sounds like an excuse but i really would like to put my all into this story, and i can't really do that feeling like crap, so i think i'll just end this chapter here but i will try to get future chapters to a minimum of 1,000 characters. so hope you're excited for the next chapter!


	4. Update

So, update to the progress of the story. I've written 2 more chapters so far, one of them I would say I'm ok with. The other, not so much. I've even gone back to the game to read some of Monika's dialogue to be more precise with how she feels about "Me" and get a better feel for her character. Though as I was reading through the script, she was talking about one of her writing tips, an one stuck with me. She said "It's (writing) a skill in itself to learn how to express what you have inside" Another thing she said was" Writing isn't just something where you can reach into your heart and something beautiful comes out" and that's something I've learned through drawing, yet for some reason I thought I could write a full on story with a whole plot planned out without nearly as much experience as i should have, It takes time to actually get good at something and I haven't taken the time to do so.

So what's going to happen with the story? I won't be ending it, but do expect for there to be long waiting periods. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm just being lazy, but with wanting to actually make the story good, I'm going to have to put a lot of thought into each and every detail so I can make the story as enjoyable as possible. School isn't helping with the situation either, but I will try to update it as often as possible, and will soon be posting the next couple chapters. So thank you for your patience and I really hope you do stick around  
Adieu, ViloDex


End file.
